prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Undertaker
Mark William Calaway (* 24. März 1965 in Houston, Texas, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler, der zurzeit bei World Wrestling Entertainment unter Vertrag steht und unter seinem Ringnamen The Undertaker bekannt ist. Karriere Frühe Jahre Calaway debütierte 1984 unter dem Ringnamen Texas Red bei der Organisation World Class Championship Wrestling, wo er maskiert antrat ud sein erstes Match gegen Bruiser Brody verlieren sollte. Vier Jahre nach seinem Debüt im Wrestlingbusiness verließ er die WCCW und versuchte sein Glück in kleineren Ligen. Er trat noch im selben Jahr der USWA, die ehemaligen Ligen CWA und WCCW, bei und durfte unter dem Gimmick Master of Pain am 1. April 1989 deren damals höchsten Titel gewinnen. Sein Gegner war damals Jerry "The King" Lawler. Calaway wechselte sein Gimmick zu Mean Mark Callous. World Championship Wrestling engagierte Calaway und er ersetzte Sid Vicious als Tag Team Partner von Dan Spivey. Sie bildeten nun das Team The Skyscrapers und fehdeten um die Tag Team Titel. Spivey verließ jedoch die Organisation nach kurzer Zeit. Calaway bekam beim Great American Bash 1990 ein Titelmatch gegen Lex Luger um den NWA United States Championship, erhielt den Titel jedoch nicht. Die WCW erneuerte Calaways Vertrag nicht, worauf er unter dem Ringnamen Punisher Dice Morgan zu New Japan Pro Wrestling wechselte. Das Engament war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer. Im Oktober 1990 unterzeichnete er einen Vertrag mit der World Wrestling Federation. Debüt in der WWF (1990-1994) Calaway erschien bei den Aufzeichnungen zu WWF Superstars im November 1990 zum ersten Mal als "Cain The Undertaker". Er verkörperte dabei den typischen Leichenbestatter eines Western-Films, wortkarg und in einen langen schwarzen Mantel mit Hut gekleidet. Dabei stand ihm zunächst Brother Love als Begleiter zur Seite. Sein "offizielles" Debüt vor Fernsehkameras machte er im 22. November des selben Jahres bei der Survivor Series als Überraschungs-Tag-Team-Partner von Ted DiBiase. Nach dem Match wurde sein Ringname auf "The Undertaker" gekürzt. Die WWE stellte ihm Paul Bearer als Manager zur Seite, ein mysteriöser, blasser Mann, der stets eine Urne mit sich trug, aus der der Undertaker fortan "seine Kraft" während der folgenden Matches ziehen sollte. Sein Wrestlemania-Debüt gab er 1991 bei Wrestlemania VII, sein Gegner war damals "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka. Bei den Survivor Series 1991 durfte Calaway mit Hilfe von Ric Flair schließlich Hulk Hogan um dessen WWF Championship bringen. Der damalige WWF-President Jack Tunney bookte für This Tuesday in Texas, ein damaliges PPV, ein Rematch, welches Calaway verlor. Im Frühjahr 1992 machte man Calaway wegen der Beliebtheit seines Charakters zum Face. Zu dieser Zeit fehdete er unter anderem mit Kamala und 1993 mit Giant Gonzalez. Beim Royal Rumble 1994 bestritt er gegen Yokozuna ein Match um dessen WWF Championship. Das Match wurde als Casket-Match angesetzt, ein Match, in dem man nur gewinnt, wenn man seinen Gegner in einen Sarg befördert. Calaway sollte das Match verlieren und eine Show wurde inszeniert, die den Charakter für einige Zeit verschwinden ließ. Hintergrund war, dass sich Calaway von einer Verletzung am Rücken erholen musste. [[Bild:Undertaker mit Bearer.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Calaway als Undertaker mit seinem damaligen Manager Paul Bearer]] Rückkehr und die Jahre 1994-1997 Calaway kam zum SummerSlam 1994 zurück, nachdem Ted DiBiase in der Storyline zuvor einen falschen Undertaker in die WWF gebracht hatte. Dieser wurde vom Cousin Calaways, Brian Lee dargestellt. Bei der Survivor Series 1994 dann gab es das Rückmatch gegen Yokozuna. Es war wieder ein Casket-Match, welches Calaway für sich entscheiden sollte. In dieses Match wurde auch der Schauspieler Chuck Norris eingebunden. Danach fehdete er 1995 durchgehend mit Mitgliedern der Gruppierung Million Dollar Corporation, unter anderem mit King Kong Bundy und Kama. Kurze Zeit danach musste er eine Zwangspause einlegen, da ihn eine Verletzung am Orbital-Knochen (ein Knochen über dem Auge) plagte. Calaway kam bei der Survivor Series des selben Jahres zurück. Er trat mit grauer Maske auf, die noch seine Verletzung schützte. Beim Royal Rumble 1996 begann er eine Fehde gegen Bret Hart um dessen WWF Championship. Die Fehde der beiden endete bei Wrestlemania XII mit einem Match, welches Calaway für sich entscheiden konnte. Nur wenig später begann man ein Fehdenprogramm mit Mankind. Die Fehde wurde so intensiv gebookt, das man die Kämpfe des Öfteren in die Zuschauermengen verlegte oder auch in den sogenannten Boiler Room (dt. Heizungskeller). Für den SummerSlam 1996 wurde der allererste Boiler Room Brawl angesetzt, den Mankind für sich entscheiden sollte. Die Fehde wurde auf ein höheres Level getragen: Bei In Your House: Buried Alive kam es zu einem Lebendig-begraben-Match. Calaway durfte das Match für sich entscheiden, jedoch wurden neue Gegner in die Fehde eingebunden. Er fehdete in der Folge eine lange Zeit lang mit The Executioner. Brothers of Destruction und die Jahre 1997/98 Bei Wrestlemania 13 wurde Calaway erneut WWF Champion, nachdem er den damaligen aktuellen Champion Sycho Sid besiegte. Nachdem Match stellte sich heraus, dass Kane laut Storyline sein Halbburder ist. Calaways nächste Fehde begann während des SummerSlams 1997, als Special-Guest Referee Shawn Michalels Calaway mit einem Metall-Klappstuhl niederschlug. Der Schlag sollte ursprünglich Calaways Gegener Bret Hart treffen. Durch diese Verletzung, die Calaway durch den Schlag erlitt, kostete ihn seinen Titel. Obwohl die Attacke ungewollt war, fehdeten Michaels und Calaway miteinander. Die Fehde hielt bis In Your House: Badd Blood. Dort wurde das allererste Hell in a Cell-Match zwischen Michaels und Calaway abgehalten. Während des Matches stürmte Kane in den Ring und verpasste seinem Halbbruder einen Tombstone Piledriver, den eigentlichen Finisher des Undertakers. Danach pinnte Michaels Calaway und konnte so den Sieg einfahren. Als die Storyline fortgesetzt wurde, forderte Kane seinen Halbbruder zu einem Match heraus; Calaway weigerte sich jedoch, gegen Kane anzutreten. Beim Royal Rumble 1998 wurde das Casket-Match wieder eingeführt und zwischen Calaway und Michaels ausgetragen. Kane griff erneut ein und half Michaels Calaway in den Sarg zu befördern. Danach erholte sich Calaway zwei Monate lang von diversen Verletzungen. Bei Wrestlemania XIV kehrte Calaway zurück, um die Storyline um ihn und seinen Halbbruder fortzuführen. Er besiegte Kane in einem Inferno-Match, indem er Kanes rechten Arm in Brand setzte. Calaways Langzeitfehde mit Mankind wurde erneuert, nachdem Mankind Calaway den Sieg gegen Kane kostete. Calaway und Mankind standen sich beim King of the Ring Turnier im Jahre 1998 in einem Hell in a Cell-Match gegenüber. Während des Matches warf Calaway seinen Gegner 16 Fuss tief vom Käfigdach auf das Kommentatorenpult der spanischen Moderatoren und verpasste ihm danach einen Chokeslam vom Käfigdach durch das Gitter zurück in den Ring. Mankind verlore dadurch das Bewusstsein. Calaway beendete das Match letztenendes dadurch, dass er seinen bewusstlosen Gegner auf einen Haufen Reiszwecken slamte und ihn anschließend pinnte. Bei Fully Loaded im Juli des selben Jahres taten sich Stone Cold Steve Austin und Calaway zusammen und nahmen Mankind und Kane die WWF Tag Team Championships ab. Die Regentschaft der beiden dauerte allerdings nur knapp zwei Wochen, da Calaway und Austin sie bei einer Folge Raw wieder verloren. Danach bekam Calaway die Chance auf den WWF Championship, dessen Träger niemand anderes als Steve Austin war. Kurz vor dem SummerSlam 1998 gab Calaway bekannt, dass er und Kane fortan als Brüder kämpfen würden. Abseits des Bündnisses verlangte Calway von Kane, dass er nicht in sein Match gegen Austin eingreifen soll. Jedoch hielt sich Kane nicht an die Abmachung, unterbrach das Match, schlug seinen Halbbruder nieder und überreichte den Titel an Austin. Im September wurde die Storyline weitergeüfhrt. Kane und Calaway nahmen charakteristische Eigenschaften der Heels an. Unteranderem gaben sie bekannt, das sie gemeinsame Sache machten, indem sie in Vince McMahons Auftrag Austin von seinem Titel "befreien" sollten. Bei Breackdown: In Your House wurde ein Triple Threat Match um den WWF Championship zwischen Calaway, Kane und Austin angesetzt. Mr. McMahon ließ verkünden, dass die Brüder sich nicht gegenseitig pinnen dürften. Dazu sollte es auch nicht kommen: Calaway und Kane pinnten Austin gleichzeitig, nach dem beide einen Chokeslam zur selben Zeit eingesetzt hatten. Durch den Double-Pin wurde der Titel für vakant erklärt. Entschieden sollte das Match bei Judgement Day: In Your House zwischen Calaway und Kane, mit Steve Austin als Referee. Während des Matches wollte Kane Calaway mit einem Metall-Klappstuhl niederstrecken, jedoch wurde er selber von einem Chairshot von Seiten des Undertakers überrascht. Calaway ging zum Pin über, Austin aber weigerte sich, Kane auszuzählen, attackierte Calaway und zählte nun beide aus. Somit blieb der Titel weiterhin vakant. The Undertaker turnte nach dem Match zum Heel, nachdem er über sechs Jahre als Face wrestlete. Er verkündete, dass er die Ministry of Darkness entfesseln wird. Bei der Survivor Series '98 fürhte er seine ürsprüngliche Fehde gegen Austin weiter, indem er Austin während eines Matches mit The Rock mit einer Schaufel niederschlug, um Rache daran zu üben, was Austin ihm bei Judgement Day angetan hatte. Nach der Wende in der Storyline legte Mr. McMahon ein Burried Alive-Match bei Rock Bottom: In Your House zwischen Austin und dem Taker fest, welches Calaway verlor, nachdem Kane in das Match eingriff. Die Ministry of Darkness (1999) Im Januar 1998 formte Calaway die Ministry of Darkness. Er selber wurde mit einer grauen Robe dargestellt, zumeist auf einem Thron sitzend. Er erklärte, das er Befehle von einer "höheren Macht" entgegen nimmt. Desöfteren nahm er besiegte Wreslter als Opfer, um ihnen die Gute Seite zu entziehen, damit sie Mitglied der Ministry of Darkness werden konnten. Kurz darauf ging die Ministry ein Bündnis mit Shane McMahons The Corporation ein; sie nannten sich von nun an die Corporate Ministry. Zu dieser Zeit durfte Calaway Steve Austin bei Over the Edge besiegen und sich so zum dritten Mal den WWF Championship sichern zu können. Zwei Wochen nach dem Titelgewinn gab Mr. McMahon in einer Raw-Ausgabe bekannt, dass er die ominöse "höhere Macht" sei. Nach dem Calaway den Titel eine Nacht später beim King of the Ring-Turnier wieder an Austin verlor und bei Fully Loaded auch das allererste First Blood-Match verlor, wurde die Corporate Ministry wieder gesplittet. Calaway teamte von da an mit The Big Show. Als UnHoly Alliance konnten sie zweimal den WWF Tag Team Championhsip gewinnen. Eigentlich wurde Calaway für ein Match um den WWF Championship bei Unforgiven miteingeplant, jedoch verletzte er sich in der Leistengegend. Die Verletzung setzte ihn für den Rest des Jahres und auch für einen Teil des folgenden Jahres ausser Gefecht. Durch die Verletzung endete das "Jahrzent der Zerstörung" (orig. Decade of Destruction). Gimmickwechsel und die Jahre 2000-2003 Calaway plante bei Wrestlemania 2000 sein Comeback zu feiern, doch eine Verletzung des Bizeps schmiss ihn in seinem Zeitplan zurück, sodass er erst im Mai 2000 in den Ring zurück kehren konnte. Eine Storyline sah vor, dass er sämtliche Mitglieder der McMahon-Helmsley Facton besiegen dürfte, um so wieder zum Face zu turnen. Beim King of the Ring Turnier teamte Calaway zusammen mit Kane und The Rock gegen Triple H, Shane McMahon und Vince McMahon. Danach tat sich Calaway erneut mit Kane zusammen, um ein weiteres Mal die WWF Tag Team Championship von Edge und Christian zu gewinnen. Die darauf folgenden Wochen kämpften die beiden Tag Teams ununterbrochen gegeneinander; Edge und Christian konnten sich die Titel zurückholen. In der Raw-Ausgabe vom 14. August hinterging Kane seinen Halbbruder und verpasste ihm zwei Chokeslams. Dieser Vorfall führte zu einem Match beim SummerSlam 2000. Das Match endete allerdings im No-Contest, da es Calaway zuvor gelang Kane zu demaskieren und dieser aus der Halle rannte. Calaway bekam bei den Survivor Series 2000 ein Titelmatch gegen Kurt Angle um dessen WWF Championship. Angle konnte Calaway besiegen, nachdem Eric Angle, der Bruder Kurt Angels in das Mattch eingriff und seinem Bruder zum Sieg verhalf. Calaway pochte auf ein Rückmatch und bekam einen Platz in einem Six Man Hell in a Cell Match bei Armageddon 2000 um den WWF Championship. Calaway konnte das Match zwar nicht für sich entscheiden (Angle gewann das Match), aber er beförderte seinen Gegner Rikishi durch das Käfigdach. Anno 2001 tat sich Calaway erneut mit seinem Halbbruder zusammen und bekam einen Titelshot gegen Edge und Christian und die Dudley Boyz in einem Table Match. Die BoD dominierten das Match durchgehend, konnten das Match aber nicht gewinnen. Bei Wrestlamania X-Seven (WM17) konnte Calaway Triple H besiegen und so seine Serie auf 9-0 ausbauen. Calaway und Kane forderten laut Storyline Triple H und WWF Champion Steve Austin um dessen Titel heraus. Nachdem Kane bei Backlash 2001 von Triple H verletzt wurde, konzentrierte sich Calaway nur auf den WWF Championship. Bei Judgment Day konnte Austin Calaway besiegen. Als Teil der Invasion-Storyline wurde Diamond Dallas Page von Calaway besiegt, da er Calaway und seiner Frau Sara nachstand. Beim SummerSlam 2001 besiegten die WCW Tag Team Champions Kane und The Undertaker Page und seinen Partner Chris Kanyon und nahmen ihnen so die WWF Championships ab. Bei der Survivor Series im selben Jahr tat Calaway sich mit Kane, The Rock , Chris Jericho und The Big Show zusammen , um die Mitglieder von The Alliance, einem Stable bestehend aus Steve Austin, Booker T, Rob Van Dam, Shane McMahon und Kurt Angle zu kämpfen. Angle gelang es, Calaway nach dem Eingreifen von Austin zu besiegen. Nachdem das Stable später doch besiegt wurdde, turnte Calaway erneut zum Heel, da er den Kommentator Jim Ross zwang, den nackten Hintern von Vince McMahon zu küssen. Calaway veränderte sein Gimmick, indem er sich die Haare raspelkurz schor und sich von nun an Big Evil nannte. Unter seinem neuen Gimmick konnte er bei Vengeance 2001 den WWF Hardcore Championship von Rob Van Dam gewinnen. Calaways nächste Storyline begann beim Royal Rumble 2002 als Maven ihn im Match eliminierte. Calaway kehrte in den Ring zurück, eliminierte Maven und verprügelte ihn Backstage. Bei der darauffolgenden Ausgabe von Smackdown ritt The Rock auf der Eliminierung herum. Als Ausgleich griff Calaway in das #1 Contender Match für den WWF Undisputed Championship ein, zu Ungunsten von The Rock. Dieser revanchierte sich, indem er Calaway in dessen Match gegen Mavel um den Hardcore Championship attackierte, und ihn so verlieren ließ. Die Fehde der beiden atete in einem Match bei No Way Out aus. Calaway verlori den Kampf jedoch, nachdem Ric Flair eingriff. Der Eingriff führte zu einer Storyline mit Flair, der sich jedoch weigerte, Calaway bei Wrestlemania X8 zu bekämpfen. Aufgrund der Verweigerung verletzte Calaway David Flair, Rics Sohn. Ric Flair stimmte dem Match doch zu, als Calaway drohte, das selbe Flairs Tochter anzutun, was David Flair wiederfahren ist. Calaway konnte Flair in einem No DQ-Match besiegen. Nach der Fehe mit Flair konnte Calaway Stone Cold Steve Austin bei Backlash besiegen und hatte nun so die Chance auf einen Titelshot für den Undisputed Championship. Laut Storyline half er Hulk Hogan bei sein Titelmatch gegen den Undisputed Championship Triple H . Calaway durfte Hogan beim Judgment Day besiegen und so zum vierten Mal den Titel gewinnen. Er verlor den Titel jedoch wieder bei Vengeance in einem Triple Threat Match an The Rock. Calaway wurde nach dem PPV von Smackdown! zusammen mit Brock Lesnar, Chris Benoit und Eddie Guerrero zu Raw gedriftet. Calaway bekam ein Titelmatch bei Unforgiven gegen Lesnar, was jedoch unglaublicher Weise in einem Double-DQ endete. Diese Rivalität dauerte bis No Mercy des selben Jahres an. Calaway verlor gegen Lesnar in einem Hell in a Cell Match. Während des Matches brach sich Calaway die Hand, was eventuell seine Niederlage erklären könnte. Wegen seiner Verletzung nahm sich Calaway eine Pause, um diese auszukurieren. Um seinem Abgang eine gewisse Theatralik zu verleihen, ließ man The Big Show Calaway mit einem Chokeslam durch den Ring befördern, aus dem dann noch Funken sprühten. Calaway kehrte beim Royal Rumble 2003 zurück. Ohne Umwege führte er seine Storyline mit Big Show weiter, indem er ihn bei No Way Out durch den triangle choke zur Aufgabe zwang. A-Train versuchte nach dem Match Calaway zu attackieren, jedoch wurde dieser Versuch von Nathan Jones unterbrochen. Aufgrund der Hilfe lehrte Calaway Jones im Wrestling. Bei Wrestlemania XIX sollte es zu einem Tag Team Match zwischen Calaway/Jones und Big Show/A-Train kommen. Jones wurde vor dem Match noch abgezogen, d.h. dass das Match nun ein Handicap-Match war. Calaway konnte dies jedoch für sich entscheiden. Calaway bekam anschließend gleich zweimal die Chance auf ein Titelmatch um den WWE Championship. Zuerst bei der Ausgabe von SmackDown! am 4. September gegen Kurt Angle, das Calaway verlor, da Borck Lesnar in das Match eingriff, und zum Anderen bei No Mercy gegen Brock Lesnar, was er auch verlor, da der Chairman der WWE, Vince McMahon eingriff. Der Eingriff McMahons endete in einer Storyline, die bei der Survivor Series ihren Höhenpunkt erreichen sollte: Calaway stand Vince McMahon in einem Buried Alive Match gegenüber. Calaway verlore das Match, als Kane überraschenderweise MaMahon zur Hilfe eilte. Nachdem der Undertaker "lebendig begraben" wurde, nahm er eine Auszeit. Kane erklärte, dass der Undertaker für immer begraben wurde. Rückkehr des Deadman In der Stoyrline bevor Wrestlamania XX wurde Kane von Psychospielchen des Undertakers heimgesucht. Das erste Spielchen war beim Royal Rumble 2004. Die markante Glocke seines Einmarsches ertönte, Kane wurde abgelenkt und erlaubte Booker T ihn zu eliminieren. Bei Wrestlemania kehrte Calaway als Deadman zurück (in Begleitung von Paul Bearer) und besiegte Kane. Drei Monate später wurde Bearer von den Dudley Boyz nach Anweisung von Paul Heyman, welcher nun Kontrolle über den Undertaker ausüben sollte. Beim Great American Bash kam es zu einem Handicap-Match zwischen den Dudley Boyz und Calaway mit der Bedingung, dass wenn Calaway verlieren sollte, würde Bearer von Heyman in Zement begraben. Calaway gewann zwar das Match, Bearer wurde aber trotzdem begraben (Storyline; die WWE zog Bearer aus gesundheilichen Gründen aus ihrem Programm). Nach der Storyline mit den Dudley Boyz begeann Calaway mit John "Bradshow" Layfield um dessen WWE Championship zu fehden. Er verlor das Titelmatch beim SummerSlam, weil er sich selber disqualifizierte. Bei No Mercy nur einen Monat später wurde ein weiteres Titelmatch zwischen JBL und Calaway angesetzt, Calaway verlor das Match nach dem Heidenreich in das Match eingriff. Nachdem er kurz mit diesem fehdete, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den WWE Championship. Zusammen mit Eddie Guerrero und Booker T forderte er JBL bei Armageddon zu einem Rückmatch auf. Das Fatal-Four-Way Match konnte Calaway nicht gewinnen, dank Heidenreichs Eingriff. Die Fehde mit Heidenreich sollte beim Royal Rumble des darauffolgenden Jahres in einem Casket-Match enden. Heidenreich wurde von Calaway besiegt und die Fehde wurde beendet. Kurz danach forderte Randy Orton Calaway zu einem Match bei Wrestlemania 21 heraus, mit dem Ziel, die Siegesserie des Undertakers bei Wrestlemania zu brechen. Selbst mit der Hilfe seines Vaters "Cowboy" Bob Orton konnte Orton nicht gewinnen, sodass Calaway seinen Rekord auf 13-0 ausbaute. Calaway kehrte am 16. Juni zu Smackdown zurück und verlor gegen JBL, nachdem Randy Orton JBL zur Hilfe eilte. Nach dem Great American Bash 2005 bekam Calaway die Chance auf ein #1 Contender Match, welches er auch verlor, nachdem Orton erneut das Match störte. Bei No Mercy 2004 verlor Calaway ein Casket-Match gegen Orton, nachdem Ortons Vater seinem Sohn zur Seite stand. Nachdem Match überschütte Orton den Sarg mit Benzin und steckte den Sarg in Brand. Nachdem der Brand gelöscht war und der Sargdeckel geöffnet, war der Undertaker bereits auf mysteröse Weise verschwunden. Im Dezember des selben Jahres kehrte Calaway zu SmackDown!''zurück und forderte Orton zu einem Hell in a Cell Match bei Armageddon heraus. Nach dem Sieg gegen Orton nahm der Taker eine Auszeit vom Wrestling. Beim Royal Rumble 2006 kehrte Calaway zurück und attackierte Kurt Angle bei dessen Siegesfeier nach seiner erfolgreichen Titelverteidugung gegen Mark Henry. Als Teil der Storyline verlor Calaway ein Match gegen Anlge bei No Way Out '06. Calaway ließ nach dem Match lautstark verkünden, das er mit Angle noch nicht fertig sei. Calaway bekam sein Rematch um den World Heavyweight Championship gegen Angle bei ''SmackDown!. Calaway konnte nicht siegen, da Henry in das Match eingriff und Calaway den Sieg kostete. Die Fehde zwischen Calaway und Henry sollte bei Wrestlmania 22 in einem Casket-Match enden. Henry verfolgte das selbe Ziel wie Orton ein Jahr zuvor. Jedoch konnte Calaway Henry besiegen und seine Siegesserie auf 14-0 ausbauen. Während eines Rematches in der nächsten Ausgabe von SmackDown! machte The Great Khali sein Wrestling-Debüt, indem er den Undertaker förmlich zerstörte. Damit war die Storyline mit Henry beendet und die Fehde mit dem Great Khali nahm seinen Lauf. Vom Undertaker hörte man nichts mehr bis zur Ausgabe von SmackDown! vom 5.Mai. Theodore Long, damals GM von SD!, forderte Calaway zu einem Match gegen den Great Khali bei Judgment Day 2006. Calaway sollte das Match deutlich verlieren, dazu sollte es jedoch nie kommen. Calaway wurde erst wieder bei der Ausgabe von SmackDown! am 4. Juni gesehen, als er die Herrausforderung des Great Kahli annahm, ihm in einem Punjabi Prison Match. Khali wurde von dem Match abgezogen auf Grund erhöhter Enzym-Werte. Khali wurde durch The Big Show ersetzt, jedoch konnte Calaway ihn besiegen. Khali forderte kurz danach den Deadman zu einem Last Man Standing Match beim SummerSlam 2006 heraus, nachdem er in Calaways Match mit King Booker um den World Heavyweight Championship geplatzt war. Khali nahm seine Herrausforderung wieder zurück, Theodore Long jedoch terminierte das Match für die SmackDown! Ausgabe vom 18. August. Calaway gewann das Match, nachdem er seinen Gegner mit Chairshots bearbeitet und ihm anschließend einen Chokeslam verpasste. Rückkehr der Brothers of Destruction thumb|200px|left|Die Brothers of Destruction nach der Re-Union Das nächte Titelmatch des Undertakers war gegen den damaligen United States Champion Mr. Kennedy bei No Mercy 2006. Calaway verlor das Match, nachdem er Mr. Kennedy mit dem Championship Belt verprügelte. Am 3. November taten sich Calaway und Kane nach fast füft Jahren wieder zusammen, um gegen Mr. Kennedy und Montel Vontavious Porter, mit dem Kane grade fehdete, zu kämpfen. Als Teil der Storyline besiegte Mr. Kennedy in einem First Blood match Calaway bei der Survivor Series, letztenendes konnte Calaway Mr. Kennedy aber bei Armageddon besiegen. Die beiden fehdeten noch bis 2007, als Mr. Kennedy Calaway zweimal um ein Titelmatch brachte. Calaway als World Heavyweight Champion (2007/08) Calaway gewann sein erstes Royal Rumble match beim gleichnamigen PPV im Jahre 2007. Er betrat als Nummer 30 den Ring und wurde somit der erste Wrestler, der als Numemr 30 das Match für sich entscheiden konnte. Er begann mit Batista zu fehden und konnte ihn bei Wrestlemania 23 um dessen World Heavyweight Championship bringen. Bei Backlash nur einen Monat später sollte es zu einem Rückmatch um den Titel kommen. Das Last Man Standing match endete jedoch im Unentschieden, da weder Calaway noch Batista genug Kraft hatten, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Durch das Remis bieb Calaway Champion. In der SmackDown! Ausgabe vom 11. Mai standen sich Batista und Calaway erneut gegenüber, diesmal in einem Steel Cage match. Auch diese Paarung endete Unentschieden, da beide Wrestler leichzeitig den Boden mit beiden Füßen berührten. Nach dem Match kam Mark Henry in die Halle und attackierte Calaway. Direkt nach dem Angriff löste Adam Copeland seinen Koffer ein, den er beim Money in the Bank ladder match gewonnen hatte, und pinnte den verletzten Calaway, um neuer Champion zu werden. In Wirklichkeit war das Attentat auf Calaway von der WWE geplant gewesen, da diser sich eine Armverletzung zugezogen hatte und eine Pause einlegen musste. thumb|200px|right|Calaway als [[World Heavyweight Championship]] Calaway kehrte bei Unforgiven 2007 wieder, als er erfolgreich Mark Henry besiegen konnte. Danach fehdete er weiter mit Batista. Beim Cyber Sunday im selben Jahr kam es zu einem Match um den Titel, mit Stone Cold Steve Austin als guest referee. Calaway verlor das Match. Die Fehde wurde weiter zu der Survivor Series getragen, als sich Batista und Calaway in einem Hell in a Cell Match gegenüberstadnden. Während des Matches eilte Edge zum Ring und half Batista Calaway zu besiegen. Im Gegenzug revanchierte er sich bei General Manager Vickie Guerrero, als er ihr bei der nächsten SmackDown! Ausgabe einen Tombstone Piledriver verpasste und sie ins Krankenhaus musste. Während Gurreros Abwesenheit übernahm Theodore Long das Amt als GM und legte für Armeddon ein Triple Threat match fest, welches Edge für sich entscheiden konnte. Bei No Way Out 2008 konnte Calaway die Smackdown/ECW Elimination Chamber gewinnen, indem er Dave Finlay, Batista, The Great Khali, Montel Vontavious Porter und Big Daddy V besiegte. Durch diesen Sieg war er der heißeste Anwärter für Edges Titel. Bei Wrestlemania XXIV zwang er Edge zur Aufgabe durch seinen Gogoplata, einen Aufgabegriff, bei dem dem Gegner die Luft abgeschnürt wird, und konnte so zum zweiten Mal den World Heavyweight Championship gewinnen. Nicht nur das: Er konnte auch seine Siegesserie bei Wrestlamania auf 16-0 ausbauen. In einem Wrestlemania Rückmatch bei Backlash '08 konnte Calaway Edge erneut mit dem Gogoplata besiegen, genauso wie bei Judgment Day. Nach dem PPV erklärte Vickie Guerrero, dass der Gogoplata ein illegaler Move sei und deshalb solle der Undertaker seinen Titel abgeben. Ebenso wurde festgesetzt, dass Edge und Calaway bei One Night Stand erneut gegeneinander kämpfen würden. Sollte Calaway das Match verlieren, würde er aus der WWE verbannt. Calaway verlor das besagte Match und verließ die WWE (Storyline;Er erholte sich lediglich von kleineren Verletzungen). Rückkehr (2008) Calaway kehrte beim SummerSlam zurück, indem er Edge in einem Hell in a Cell Match besiegte. Anschließend chokeslamte er Edge durch den Ringboden direkt in die Hölle (ebenfalls Storyline; Adam Copeland erholte sich ebenfalls von Verletztungen). Bei der SmackDown! Ausgabe nach dem PPV versuchte Vickie Guerrero dem Undertaker ein Friedensangebot zu machen. Dieser lehnte das mit den Worten "Ich bin keiner, der einem vergibt" (orig. I'm not one of a forgiving kind). Bei Unforgiven verkündete Calaway im Ring, dass er Guerreros Seele stehlen werde und sie einem Sarg einsperren würde. Bevor dies geschah kam The Big Show Guerrero zur Hilfe und attackierte Calaway. Die Fehde der beiden wurde bei No Mercy, als Big Show Calaway besiegen konnte, nachdem dieser einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf hatte einstecken müssen. Beim Cyber Sunday konnte Calaway Big Show besiegen, da dieser im Hell's Gate (ein modifizierter Gogoplata) aufgab. Calaway konnte Big Show auch bei der Survivor Series in einem Casket-Match besiegen. 2009 Calaway nahm am Royal Rumble match teil. Er betrat das Match als Nummer 16. Er und Big Show elimierten sich unglaublicherweise gleichzeitig. In der SmackDown! Ausgabe vom 30. Januar konnte er sich für die SmackDown/ECW Elimination Chamber qualifizieren, indem er Mark Henry via Hells Gate zur Aufgabe zwang. Bei No Way Out konnte er innerhalb der Chamber Vladimir Kozlov nach dem seinem Signature Move Last Ride pinnen und Jeff Hardy nach dem Tombstone Piledriver eliminieren. Er selber wurde durch Triple H nach dessen Finisher, dem Pedigree eliminiert. Sonstiges Calaway trat 1991 in dem Film Suburban Commando auf. Desweiteren war er in einer Folge von Poltergeist:The Legacy und Celebrity Deathmatch aus dem Jahre 1999 zu sehen. Sein Charakter als Undertaker beeinflusste Brian Lee, der als "Undertaker" in dem Bollywood-Film Khiladiyon Ka Khiladi mitspielte. Ebenso wurde sein Charakter als Comic rausgebracht. 2005 veröffentlichte brachte Pocket Books eine "Undertaker-Spezialausgabe" heraus, in dem die Geschichte von Kane und dem Undertaker spielt. Der Privatmann Mark Calaway Claway ist der Sohn von Frank († 2003) und Catherine Calaway und einer von fünf Brüdern (David, Michael, Paul und Timothy). Seinen Schulabschluss machte er 1983 an der Waltrip High School, dann hatte Calaway ein Basketball-Stipendium am Angelina College in Lufkin, Texas, und besuchte die Texas Wesleyan University in Fort Worth und studierte Sport-Management. Hier spielte er als Center Basketball und verfolgte eigentlich das Ziel, Profi zu werden, bevor ihm eine Karriere als Wrestler angeboten wurde. Er brach sein Studium kurz vor dessen Abschluss ab, arbeitete als Türsteher und Geldeintreiber, ehe er 1984 bei World Class Championship Wrestling unter Vertrag genommen wurde. . Calaway heiratete 1989 Jodi Lynn. Knapp fünf Jahre nach der Trauung kam Sohn Gunnar zur Welt;nach weiteren 6 Jahren Ehe ließ sich Calaway von Lynn scheiden. Am 21. Juli 2000 heiratete Calaway seine zweite Frau Sara, die er in einer WWE-Autogrammstunde kennengelernt hatte. Zusammen mit Sara hat Calaway noch zwei Töchter (Chasey(*2002) und Gracie(*2005)). Calaway besitzt eine Reihe an Tattoos an seinem Körper. So ließ er sich z. B. als Hochzeitsgeschenk an seine Frau ihren Namen auf den Kehlkopf stechen. Laut eigener Aussge war dies das schmerzhafteste Tattoo das er sich je hat stechen lassen. Ausserdem zieren ein Totenkopf, ein Schloß, ein Zauberer und ein Grabräuber seinen Körper. Ausserdem hat er sich "BSK Pride" auf den Bauch stehen lassen. Calaway ist ein großer Heavy Metall-Fan und besitzt eine Reihe von Motorrädern, unter anderem ein nach seinen Wünschen angefertigtes Bike von West Coast Choppers. Sein erstes Motorrad kaufte sich Calaway nach seinem ersten Titelgewinn 1991 gegen Hulk Hogan. Um sich für ein Leben nach dem Wrestling abzusichern, hat sich Calaway seit seiner Verletzungspause 2007 intensiv mit dem Verkauf und der Vermarktung von Immobilien beschäftigt. Titelgewinne Titelgewinne *United States Wrestling Association **1-maliger USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion *World Class Wrestling Association **1-maliger WCWA Texas Heavyweight Champion * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment **1-maliger WCW Tag Team Champion (mit Kane) **4-maliger WWF/E Champion **1-maliger Hardcore Champion **6-maliger WWF Tag Team Champion (mit Steve Austin (1), mit The Big Show (2), mit The Rock (1) und Kane (2) **2-maliger World Heavyweight Champion *Royal Rumble-Gewinner 2007 *Slammy Award 1996 für den WOW-Moment des Jahres *Slammy Award 1997 für das beste Tattoo *Slammy Award 1997 für das beste Theme *Slammy Award 1997 für den Wrestler mit dem größten Umfang Quellen Kategorie:Geboren 1965 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Basketball Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Texas Kategorie:Solo-Wrestler Kategorie:Tag-Team-Wrestler Kategorie:Riesen Kategorie:The Ministry of Darkness Kategorie:The Corporate Ministry Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:World Championship Wrestling Kategorie:Independent